What if the gang had a sleepover?
by INU IS DA MAN2
Summary: THis is a very dirty sleepover. ATTENTION!!! I AM ALSO INUISDAMAN, BUT THAT ACCOUNT ISN'T WORKING. SO I'LLCONTINUE MY STORIES ON THIS ONE.


script/script   Just In | Random Picks | --> Directory | Columns | Dictionary   [ Find ]   Log In | Register Menu- Ad Blocker- Help- TOS - Credits- Privacy 

* * *

Anime » Inuyasha » **Shikon No Tama Camp** text size: (+) : (-) Author: Neoyasha 1. Sota's Fun2. WalkyTalkies3. REVIEW1PG - English - Humor/Romance - Reviews: 15 - Publish date: 08-01-03 - Updated: 08-01-03 story id: 1455889 *Beep-beep-beep*  
  
The alarm read 5:4 0 a.m. Kagome stretched her arms, sat up, and then plopped right back onto her pillow. She fell right back asleep; completely forgetting the reason she had to get up so early; she was going to an all- summer overnight camp!  
  
Kagome had never been to camp before, so this was all a totally new experience for her.  
  
Well, that wasn't entirely true. She HAD been to camp one year. Sort of. When she was eight, she had gone to a school-run camp. They had been inside the whole time, doing art projects and math problems. It was really more like a Summer School than 'camp'. They even gave her homework! She completely hated it, so her Mother never tried to make her go to camp again; until now.  
  
She had gone back to college, and had been accepted on a full scholarship to Columbia University in New York City. So, since they had no living relatives, and Kagome wasn't old enough to watch Sota for the entire summer, she sent them to camp. During the school year, they would be staying with friends, but during the summer it was too much to ask. She left a week before Camp started. She had no choice.  
  
(Thirteen year old)Kagome couldn't help but be excited. I mean, the whole summer away from annoying little brothers and nosy neighbors WAS something, right? Plus, her friend Sango was going to the same camp. Maybe they would even get the same cabin! Yeah. It would be fun.  
  
        *One hour later*  
  
        'Oh my gosh! I'm FLYING! I'm SOARING!' Kagome looked below her and saw  
        miles of purple forest.  
  
Sota crept up to Kagome's bed, and started to whisper random phases into her ear. He had heard somewhere that if you talk to someone while they are asleep, they'll hear you in the dream. Once he had passed out on the beach because he had stayed up all night, and he saw a monkey banging on a drum in his sleep, but when he woke up it was only his Mom tapping on the arms of her beach chair.  
  
"Piggly wumps; crabs taste good with monorail jack and socks filled with screaming baboons" He giggled into her ear.  
  
Kagome landed swiftly on the ground. She found herself in the middle of ruins. She saw tribal people all around her chanting, 'Piggly wumps; crabs taste good with monorail jack and socks filled with screaming baboons!' She couldn't help but laugh. 'Oogy Boogy! Kagome should pay Sota with ALL of her money!' They chanted.  
  
He continued to say odd things, until he grew bored, and decided to play a trick on her. Sota wondered which of the many pranks he knew he should play on her.  
  
'I got it! If we have whipped cream, it'll be perfect!'  
  
If you spray a bunch of whipped cream into someone's writing hand, and you tickle their nose, they'll hit themselves in the face, and the whipped cream...let's just say it makes a mess. A BIG mess. On them. Yeah. It would be perfect.  
  
Sota crept to the fridge, opened the door, and looked around for a can of whipped cream.  
  
"THERE!" He said, and then immediately winced, knowing he had talked a little too loud. But, miraculously, Kagome slept on, so he grabbed the can. Sota went into the office and took the video camera out of the case.  
  
He put it on 'record' after he crept into Kagome's room.  
  
He pointed it at himself, and whispered 'Operation Whipped Cream'. He tip toed over to beside Kagome's bed, shook up the whipped cream, and sprayed a ton of it onto her right hand. He point the camera straight at her face, took a deep breath, and they tickled her nose.  
  
*SPLAT*  
  
Have you ever felt so much anger that it just feels like it's all crammed down into the pit of your stomach, and you just put on a smile? Then it unleashes at whoever or whatever caused it? Yeah. That's exactly what Kagome experienced.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes. For some reason, she felt something wet and sweet sliding down her face, and on her hand. She sat up, very calmly, and smiled at her now terrified little brother.  
  
'Why...is she...smiling??? Uh-oh. Something's WRONG here.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Sota? Why did you put...WHIPPED CREAM ALL OVER ME???????? YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!!!" She unleashed the anger.  
  
She grabbed his video camera, put it on the table (facing them), and let him have it. She snatched him by his collar, took the whipped cream, and sprayed it down the front of his shirt. She smacked him with a pillow, and screamed 'GET OUT!'  
  
To her pleasure, the camera got his terrified expression as well as 'punishment'. She laughed a little as she replayed the scene.  
  
Now, don't get me wrong. Kagome is NOT a mean sister, a bad person, even rude to Sota. For the most part. But if you woke up to find yourself covered in whipped cream, what would YOU do?  
  
When she calmed down a bit, and grew tired of watching her victory, she looked over at the alarm clock.  
  
'OH MY GOSH! THE BUS WILL BE HERE IN TEN MINUTES!!!'  
  
        Kagome jumped out of bed, raced into the shower, got out a minute later with soap in her eyes (not in her hair!). She slid down the banister and crashed into a wall. She dove into the Kitchen, and put two pieces of toast into the microwave; one for her, one for Sota.  
  
        'SOTA?! OH MY GOSH! HE HAS TO GET READY, TOO!'  
  
        "SOTA!!!!!!!!!!! GET READY! THE BUS WILL BE HERE IN TEN MINUTES." She hollered.  
  
        Sota was not being sent to the same camp as Kagome. He was being sent to the boys camp across the lake. Both the camps were owned by the same person, just one was for boys, one was for girls.  
  
        She ran his toast upstairs, threw it at him, and yelled 'we have to go! Now!'.  
  
        Kagome shoved her toast into her mouth whole, swallowed, and brushed her teeth as quick as possible. She grabbed Sota and both their luggage and ran to the bus stop.  
  
When she got there, the bus was waiting. She saw a sign in the window that read, 'Shikon No Tama Camp for Girls'. She gave her luggage to the bus driver, who tied it on top of the bus with the rest of the luggage.  
  
She ran with Sota over to his bus, and made sure he was situated. She saw a bunch of guys all staring at her. She felt herself grow beat red.  
  
"Wrong bus?" Snickered a boy to her right with long white hair, and doggy ears. He looked like he was her age. Closer to her, but in the same seat, sat a boy with black hair and a ponytail. She turned her back on them, and told Sota goodbye. She leaned over to hug him when she felt a hand on her backside.  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
The boy with the ponytail was left with a red welt on his cheek, and the boy with the doggy ears was howling with laughter.  
  
She got onto her own bus, and sat next to her best friend, Sango. Boy did she have a story to tell.  
  
Neoyasha: Good so far????? I hope! I hope! Please review! I want some1 to tell me how much help I need on this! Lol  
  
Neoyasha: Yer VERY random u kno.  
  
Neoyasha: If I review myself a million times, I could make a million of me!  
  
NEOYASHAS: NO!!!! WE'RE ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Neoyasha(original): please review so I can add some1 other than MYSELF 2 this lil thinger in the end ^_^ 

* * *

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert 1. Sota's Fun2. WalkyTalkies3. REVIEW1 


End file.
